


SPN - Don Pedro von Poltergeist

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Impala, Kabát, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video on the American series Supernatural with song by Czech music group "Kabát".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN - Don Pedro von Poltergeist

## SPN - Don Pedro von Poltergeist

Music video on the American series Supernatural with song by Czech music group "Kabát".

It's an older video, today I did a lot of things made differently, but in my opinion it's still funny. For a long time I didn't disclose this video, because I was looking for a professional translation of the song, unfortunately my search didn't work well. Finally I jumped into the translation myself, and it ended ... well, you see how it ended. So please excuse my English and I hope that despite everything you will enjoy my video.

 

### Work Text:

 

 


End file.
